Squad 5 Welcome
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: Goes with my other Bleach Ficcie. Takes place about two weeks before Baby! Oc Airyn Paired with Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is the Welcome Ficcie where my Lieutenant Saya Hanada joins me in Squad 5.


Bleach:

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I however do own Airyn Rae Murasaki/Hitsugaya. My best friend steph owns Saya Hanada.

This will be an AU ficcie to our normal time line that we have going.

Pairings are Airyn and Toshiro, (obviously) and Saya with a surprise.

**Squad 5 Welcome**

Airyn smiled as she stood in front of the head Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you wish to have this girl appointed as your Lieutenant?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

Airyn turned her head towards the girl in question. It was a new graduate from the academy who had taken the lieutenant's exam straight out. She smiled widely as she turned back the head Captain. "Yes, Captain Yamamoto. I wish to have this girl appointed as my lieutenant."

Saya Hanada stood off to the side in front of the rest of the captains. She was very nervous, but happy at the same time seeing a few faces that she actually knew. She looked down the line at the other captains and her smile widened seeing Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded his head slightly at Saya than looked back up at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked at Airyn. "Very well then. As of now you have a new Lieutenant. Saya Hanada please step forward."Saya got up from kneeling and stepped towards the head captain.

Yamamoto stood up from his chair and took a few steps closer to Saya and Airyn. He had the lieutenants badge in his hands. He smiled as he held the badge out to Saya. "Saya Hanada, daughter of Manami Ukitake you are now the Lieutenant of Squad 5 under the Command of Captain Airyn Hitsugaya."

Saya took the badge with a big smile on her face. "Thank you." she said softly.

Airyn looked over at Saya. "Welcome Lieutenant Hanada." she said as her smile turned into a big grin. ~*

Airyn walked out of the squad one conference room smiling wide as she held her hands behind her back. Her new lieutenant was walking behind her.

Toshiro followed close Airyn and Saya. He waited a few moments until they were out of the squad one area before he flash stepped in front of Airyn and scooped her up in his arms. He spun her around a few times than sat her back on her feet kissing her softly. After the kiss with his wife he turned his head towards Saya. "Well now, I am grateful that you are Airyn's Lieutenat, and quite surprised as to how fast you passed the exam."

Saya stood there playing with the lieutenants badge in her hands. She looked up at Toshiro and smiled. "I'm glad I can be in the squad of somebody I know."

Airyn unwrapped herself from Toshiro and pulled Saya into her arms for a big hug. "I'm so happy to have you in my squad." she said than pulled back. "Come on let us show you where you will now be living."

Toshiro smiled. "How are you at Flash step?"

Saya shrugged. "I've tried it a few times. Not a big success."

"Toshiro love how about you carry my new Lieutenant and we'll flash step our way over." Airyn said grinning.

Toshiro smiled and chuckled. "Sure thing Captain Hitsugaya." he said than quickly swooped Saya up in his arms.

Says squealed. "Toshiro."

Toshiro chuckled. "That's Captain Hitsugaya."

Airyn giggled for a moment than took off using flash step heading off towards the New Squad 5 Barracks.

Toshiro followed right behind Airyn carrying her new lieutenat. ~*

Toshiro and Airyn stopped right outside the Squad 5 entrance.

Airyn turned around as Toshiro was setting Saya on her feet. She grabbed Saya's hand and pulled her along with her as she ran at a human speed into the courtyard.

Toshiro chuckled and shook his head before he flash stepped ahead of them to the Captains office where he knew to meet them.

Airyn giggled as she pulled her new lieutenant along with her.

Saya kept up the best she could. "Airyn where are we going?""It's a surprise." Airyn said still giggling.

Saya shook her head and continued to run with her now Captain.

Airyn stopped outside the Captains office. "This is the Captains office Saya." She turned and faced her Lieutenant. "You have a desk of your own here with me."

Saya smiled and tilted her head hearing movement behind the door.

Airyn smiled as well she knew what was behind the door.

San, the third seat of squad 5 giggled as she sat on the couch in the captain office. She was waiting for her Captain to get there with their new Lieutenant. She scanned the crowd in the room. There was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Airyn's husband, a few other seated officers in Squad 5. Renji Abarai the Lieutenant from Airyn's old Squad 6, Rangiku Matsamoto, the lieutenant from Toshiro's squad, as well as a few members from a couple of the other squads. It was a welcoming party for Lieutenant Saya Hanada.

Toshiro looked at the door as he heard his wife's giggling. He knew they were just out in the hall.

Renji stepped beside Toshiro. "So Saya is now Ryn's Lieutenant." he said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Toshiro replied than held his finger to his lips.

Renji nodded and looked towards the door.

Airyn took hold of Saya's hands. "Now close your eyes my dear lieutenant."

Saya shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told.

Airyn reached behind herself and opened the door than started to lead Saya into the room. "Keep your eyes shut now."

Saya giggled as she was lead into the room.

Airyn smiled as she looked around at the people in her office. She walked Saya into the middle of the room. "Okay open 'em."

Saya opened her eyes.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Welcome to Squad 5!" all the squad 5 members yelled as they each held up a Sake bottle.

Airyn walked over to Toshiro smiling. "Where'd you put it?"

Toshiro pulled a long rectangular box out of his inner top pocket. "Right here."

Airyn took the box, kissed Toshiro's lips quickly than skipped back over to her lieutenant.

Toshiro smiled widely and sat on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed. "She sure is beautiful." he said softly to himself.

"You can say that again." Renji replied as he took a swig of Sake.

Toshiro raised his eyebrow. "my wife?"

"Saya." Renji said softly.

Toshiro shook his head as he looked at his wife and Saya.

Airyn stopped skipping when she got to Saya. "Here ya go. A little welcome present to Squad 5." she said handing the box to her.

Saya smiled as she took the box. "You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to." Airyn said grinning. "Open it."

Saya tore at the wrapping paper and opened the box. She smiled widely. Inside the box was a heart pendant with the squad 5 monogram engraved on it, with her rank and name surrounding it. There were two diamonds in the place of the a's on her name. She looked up at Airyn. "It's beautiful."

Airyn smiled and pulled Saya into her arms hugging her. "I'm very happy I get to work with my newest best friend."

Saya hugged Airyn back and smiled back at her. "Thank you."

San walked up to Saya with a small box as well. "Lieutenant." she said shyly.

Airyn and Saya both looked at San.

"Saya this is San Takai the 3rd seat ranking officer here in the squad." Airyn said introducing her.

Saya smiled at San. "Pleasure to meet you."

San smiled back and held the gift out to her new lieutenant. "This is for you."

Saya took the gift and opened it. She pulled a pen out of the box. "Thank you."

San smiled. "It's a lot easier to do reports with a pen than our normal brushes. Look closer it's engraved."

Saya brought the pen up to her face. It was indeed engraved with the words. "Welcome to Squad 5 Lieutenant Hanada." Saya smiled up at San. "Thank you." She said than looked at Airyn. "I take it I do a lot of paper work."

"You have no idea how much." Rangiku said walking up to the girls with a bottle of Sake in her hands and 4 saucers.

"Less than us captains but more than enough." Airyn said laughing.

Rangiku handed each girl a saucer and poured some Sake into it.

Airyn turned down the drink. "Sorry Rangiku, but my stomachs still not settled down."

Rangiku nodded her head. "That's alright Captain Hitsugaya." she said grinning. She shook her head. "I still can't get used to calling you that."

Airyn smiled at Rangiku. "Lets make a toast."

Everyone in the room had a sake saucer in their hands.

Toshiro walked up and stood beside Airyn. He wrapped his arm around her waist loosely with one arm and held his saucer in the other.

Saya smiled at the crowd of people around her as she held her saucer.

Renji stepped up to the small group. He smiled at Airyn than looked at Saya, his eyes sparkling.

Airyn leaned into Toshiro's hold. "A toast to Saya Hanada. The new Lieutenant of Squad 5."

Everyone raised their saucers. "To Lieutenant Hanada!"

Saya raised her saucer with everyone her cheeks a little pink as she did so. She took a sip as everyone else did. ~*

After a couple of hours the welcoming party had dwindled down to just Toshiro, Airyn, Renji, Rangiku, and of course the girl of the hour Saya. Toshiro and Airyn were on the love seat. Airyn's head in his lap as she slept. She still wasn't feeling to well.

Rangiku, Renji and Saya all sat on the couch as they continued to drink the sake Airyn and Toshiro had so graciously supplied for the evening.

Toshiro looked over at the Renji and gave him a wink.

Rangiku hiccupped as she opened another bottle of sake. "Who's for another round?"

Saya leaned her head on Renji's shoulder. "Me." she said giggling. She was already well into being drunk, her cheeks were past pink and were now red from drinking.

Renji smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Saya's shoulders. "I'm game."

"Captain?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro shook his head as he played with Airyn's hair as she slept.

Saya looked over at Toshiro and Airyn. "Hasssss Airyn not been feeling vvvvvvvery well for long?" she asked sluring it out.

"A week or so." Toshiro replied. "It goes off and on." He rubbed Airyn's back soothingly. "We think it's just from stress."

"uh huh." Rangiku laughed out than took another drink. "I bet Captain Ryn's pregnant." she said and looked at Toshiro. "With as mu-hic-ch as you two fuck like ra-hic-bbits." she hiccupped out.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro said scolding her.

Saya giggled. "Really nowwws." she slurred out.

"Yes." Renji said matter of factly. "Why just last week I ended up walking in on them being rabbits in the Squad 10 office." He smirked widely

Toshiro looked like he could kill Renji at the moment. If his wife wasnt lying asleep across his lap he probably would have tried.

Saya leaned closer to Renji. "I wouldn't mind being a rabbit." she said giggling.

Renji looked down at the blue haired woman in his arm. He tilted his head as he pulled her closer. "With me?" he asked quietly.

Rangiku looked beside her at Renji and Saya. She blinked her eyes than shook her head. She grabbed the bottle of Sake and chugged half from the bottle. She stood up and wobbled a little on her feet. "I'm heading out." she said not wanting to be around the drunk soon to be couple sitting beside her.

Toshiro look at Rangiku with concerned eyes. "you alright to head home on your own?"

Rangiku smiled at her Captain. "Shiro I am more than able to head back to the squad 10 barracks." she said as she walked over to the desk and grabbed another bottle of Sake. "I've done it more times that once." she said giggling. "I'll be fine."

Toshiro nodded his head. "alright. Head back and go get some sleep."

Rangiku raised her hand to her captain than left heading back to her sqauds barracks.

Toshiro looked over at the couch to find Saya and Renji locked in each other arms as their lips were fighting over dominance with each other. He chuckled lightly.

Renji wrapped his arms tighter around Saya as he leaned back into the side of the couch. He ended up pulling her on top of him. He broke the kiss off for a moment to breath.

Toshiro shook his head than moved his arms underneath his sleeping wife. He stood picking her up in his arms. He cradled her in his arms bridal style.

Airyn sighed contently in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Toshiro.

Toshiro walked past the couch and to the door. He took one last look at the kissing couple than left.

Renji opened his eyes and looked at Saya.

Saya looked down at Renji with hungry eyes.

Renji grinned as he pulled Saya's lips back to his and kissed her hard. ~*

The next morning Airyn walked into her office and stopped as soon as she got in the door way. She held her hand to her mouth to try and conceal her laughter.

Saya and Renji were curled up on the couch very much naked in each others arms.

Airyn turned around and went back out the door shutting it. She laughed as she walked back down the hall. "Looks like they like my couch just as much as Toshiro and I do." she said to herself as she Flash stepped out of the barracks and headed off towards Squad 10 barracks in search of her husband to tell him what she found.

**FIN**


End file.
